Memories of the Past
by Zanzibar1
Summary: A year after the Well has disappeared Kagome decides to take a trip to the countryside for some time alone and reflect upon what has happened to her friends. At a lake while eating Ramen an unexpected surprise finds her.


_Author's Note: Thanks for the note about my mistake with the full moon and new moon. I thought I had the right moon but apparently not. Thanks whoever the anon reviewer was. I appreciate it and my mistake has been corrected. Enjoy the story!_

Kagome looked to the family shrine where the Bone Eater's Well had disappeared only a year ago when she had returned after the final battle against Naraku.

"I wonder how the others are doing…"

"Kagome! Don't forget your lunch!" her mom called from the door.

"Right. Coming Mom!" she responded.

She ran back to her mom and took the box lunch from her giving her a peck on the cheek and left the family shrine. She opened the taxi's door and climbed in.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

"Somewhere in the countryside. Doesn't matter where," she told him and turned to look out the window as he put the taxi into gear.

"Very well, Miss."

She sat back making herself comfortable while the sights alongside the road flashed by bringing back memories that were accompanied by feelings of sadness. When the taxi pulled over next to a field of wildflowers the driver looked back at her.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She looked around and giving a sigh nodded. "How much?"

He looked at his pay clock and read, "Eight dollars although I'll let you give me five. You look as though you've had a bad dream or seen a ghost."

She gave a small grin in reply. "Yeah, you could say that." She pulled out a five dollar bill and slid out of the cab taking a breath of the fresh air before closing the door behind her.

_So many memories with them all, even back when it was only Inuyasha and I. Then Shippou and Miroku joined up with us and eventually Sango and Kirara and even Kohaku for a time. Hmmm…Miroku and Sango, I wonder if they've finally confessed their feelings to each other… _She looked down at a wild flower she had picked and was now twirling between her index finger and thumb. _I would have had I known what would happen once we destroyed the jewel and killed Naraku._

She pulled her bag up onto her shoulder more securely and walked forward into the open field breathing in the scents of wild lavender, lilies, and other flowers all intermingled into one sweet, fragrant scent.

She hiked on for a time stopping every so often to look around her. She stopped after a time when she spotted a small lake and decided to make her way down the small hill she stood upon and stop to eat lunch by the beautiful lake.

Once down the hillside she found a log by the lake and set up a small fire to heat some water over. She pulled out a box of freshly made food and a small cup of ninja food noodles that Inuyasha had always loved. She smiled and settled down to eat while waiting for the water to boil. Finishing her meal she checked the water and finding it a satisfactory temperature she poured it into the noodle cup. Setting the bowl back down she turned her gaze to the lake and watched as a hawk swooped down low over the water and swiped a talon into the water coming back up into the air with a fish wriggling in its claws.

She turned her gaze up to the trees that sparsely littered the area around her maybe inwardly hoping to find the familiar smiling face of the half dog demon looking down at her. She looked back down at the noodles and smiled. "Well, Inuyasha I suppose I'll eat this ninja food for you."

She snapped the chopsticks in half and pulled off the lid of the noodles. She took a bite of the noodles and drank a little of the broth. It was delicious, but still she missed him terribly.

She stopped in mid bite feeling eyes on her. She gulped down the bite and turned around slowly. A figure came out of the shadows wearing a red shirt with the prayer beads still looped around his neck and loose black sweatpants leading to no shoes on his bare feet. Her gaze traveled up to his face and she gasped. He still looked much the same as he had back in the time they had first met, but had a more adult like appearance rather than teenager look. His silver white hair was still as long as ever, but the front half of it was now pulled back into a loose braid with the other half flowing loose beneath it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

His only response was a smile and her name. "Kagome."

Her hands dropped the food and her legs pushed her up off of the log and she ran into his arms. He embraced her in return and pushed his face into her long black hair.

"I never got a chance to say it before," Kagome started, but was interrupted by a finger on her lips.

"You didn't have to. After you left I knew that I couldn't live with myself until I found you again and so I stayed in Kaede's village helping them fight off demons and grow food until the village people I knew eventually all died. Everyone passed away in time except Shippou and Kirara. Miroku and Sango's children went back to Sango's village to rebuild and bring back the old traditions that the two had taught them and Kirara went with them. Shippou stayed with me for a time, but eventually settled down with another fox demon he took on for a mate. I never stopped waiting for you, for the time that we would meet again. I knew that I would have to wait for centuries to pass, but eventually I would see you again."

Kagome smiled up at him tears dripping from her eyes. He gently wiped them away. She found him bringing his face closer to hers and she closed her eyes and waited for the contact of their flesh. Their lips met and their embrace became much stronger with their fingers tangling in the other's hair each admiring the softness. They pulled apart for air and gazed fondly into each other's eyes.

"Will you come home for dinner?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled fondly down at her. "I would love to."

He swung her up into his arms and shoved her stuff into her bag. He slipped it over his arms and leaped into the air. He was much stronger now than he had been back in the feudal age. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had managed to finally get along after Rin had come to take her place in Kaede's village. He had taken on the role of older brother and began to teach Inuyasha how to use his inner talents of a dog demon.

Kagome pressed herself closer to his body reveling in the feel of his muscles as they glided smoothly across each other in his leaps and bounds. By the time they had made it back to the family shrine it was dark and the new moon had forced them to walk the last few miles back as Inuyasha had reverted to his human state.

Kagome slid the door open pulling him inside with her.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Look who I found!" she called.

They walked into the kitchen together and her mom dropped the spoon she was using to stir the food in the pot onto the floor. Her Grandpa's jaw had dropped and Souta had frozen while playing with the cat.

"Inuyasha?" Souta ventured.

Inuyasha nodded. "The one and only. Oh, I guess you've never seen me on the night of a new moon."

Kagome chuckled. "This is his human side. He changes the first night of the new moon each month."

The others quickly got over their shock welcoming him in and chatting about how it had only been a small amount of time since they had last seen him and gawked at the fact that he had waited so many centuries just to see Kagome again after the well had closed.

Her mother gasped and muttered something under her breath. She stood up and left the room coming back in a few minutes with a letter in her hand.

The hospital that you were born in Kagome said that some guy with black hair in a large trench coat wanted me to have this for my daughter. You hadn't even been born yet and the contractions had only started half an hour ago. I never knew! I never even thought to ask! But was it you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I knew Kagome was to be born that day and followed your scent when I picked it up at some point to the hospital. I knew Kagome wouldn't know me yet and neither would your family, but I did witness your birth."

Kagome gasped, "Really? So you were there the night I was born?"

He nodded. I was sitting in a tree and witnessed the whole thing. After that I left to allow you the chance to meet me in the feudal era and I was just coming back to the area when I stumbled upon you. I never imagined I would find you out in the countryside eating ninja food in my memory."

Kagome gave him a large smile and stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss much to Souta's embarrassment.

"I don't mind, of course," Kagome stated when they pulled apart again. "But if you don't want those prayer beads on you anymore I could take them off," she said reaching for the necklace.

He stopped her hand. "No, I'd rather keep them on. See for some reason after you were gone those few times that I felt the demon side begin to take over the beads calmed me enough to control the outbursts until Sesshoumaru or Shippou and Kirara could knock me senseless."

"Alright then."

"Dinner is ready you two, if you are willing to eat anything other than each other," her Mom commented.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment and sat down at the table with Inuyasha to enjoy a hearty meal made all the better by Inuyasha's presence.

_Author's Note: Don't remember why the story came into my head, but it did. And it's not very long, but I find it short and sweet. Please review! I love to know what people think of my stories! Also don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page! Thanks!  
_


End file.
